


假期吃早餐是不成立的

by Yuzuru1082_D10S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru1082_D10S/pseuds/Yuzuru1082_D10S
Summary: 送给帕老师的生贺,生日快乐！超级超级巨大巨大的OOC复建产品
Relationships: Harry Kane/Son Heung-Min
Kudos: 5





	假期吃早餐是不成立的

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RealPercyTaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealPercyTaylor/gifts).



> 送给帕老师的生贺,生日快乐！
> 
> 超级超级巨大巨大的OOC
> 
> 复建产品

Kane每天最不知所措的时间点一定是早上洗漱的时候。

不同于他的双手把一捧水往脸上一泼就完事的洗脸，孙兴慜每次都要用各种瓶瓶罐罐对脸部皮肤做好清洁和保湿，最后还要用发蜡做好发型。本想等爱人洗完脸一亲芳泽的热刺头牌只能灰溜溜地出去换好前一晚韩国人给他搭配好的衣服，然后一起前往训练基地吃早餐。

不过看着自家恋人跟剥了壳的水煮鸡蛋一样光滑并且还不怎么长青春痘的肌肤，自己揉的时候手感也非常舒适，所以Kane内心还是比较欣喜的。

但是看孙兴慜自己保养皮肤是一回事，要他也来一次肌肤的“深度”清洁那就是另外一回事了。

那是一个夏休期的早晨，因为不用训练也没有商业活动，所以两个人醒了之后还躺在床上赖床。就在Kane以为他们俩会一直躺在床上直到其中一个人先起床去做早饭的时候，孙兴慜突然心血来潮，用双臂搂住身边的人在他的耳边说：“要不我给你洗个脸吧。”

其实在他俩刚住到一起的时候，讲究细节的韩国人就想让Kane日常多清洁一下皮肤顺便也用发蜡打理一下头发，不过瞅了瞅俱乐部头牌日益后退的发际线，孙兴慜还是放过了那一头金发。用洗面奶洗脸也顺带搁置了。

活了二十几年都没有用过洗面奶洗脸的人对此感到一丝惊讶，但是老成的性格让他没有把惊讶表现在脸上。所以表面上他很淡定地同意了韩国人突如其来的热情。

第一次“洗脸”的英格兰人即使看过很多次洗脸的步骤，不过轮到自己的时候还是觉得非常的奇妙。为了不打湿头发，孙兴慜先用发带把他的头发固定住。在孙兴慜打湿了他的脸后，他开始憋气，好像是怕自己等会儿抹完洗面奶后就不能呼吸了一样。刚专心致志打完泡沫的人看见了这一幕，手里的洗面奶都差点给他笑到抖落在地上。

他拿手肘戳了戳Kane，说：“我又不往你鼻孔上抹洗面奶，不用憋气。”

Kane听到这话，才稍微放松了一点，等到孙兴慜开始抹洗面奶时Kane才完全放松了下来。感受着韩国人略微有些粗糙的手指在脸上轻轻地摩擦，如果不是泡沫的些许凉意提醒着他正在洗脸的事实，Kane极有可能昏睡过去。

等到孙兴慜已经充分按摩完之后，还捏了一把Kane的脸，毕竟热刺头牌极少有这样任人揉圆搓扁的时候。不过Kane也不是吃素的，他用力地吹了一口气，把一些泡沫吹到了韩国人的脸上，又趁着对方抹掉泡沫的时候拦腰抱起走进了卧室。

所以说假期吃早餐这件事情是不成立的。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，我写的真的好OOC啊ORZ


End file.
